onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rumplestiltskin's Farm
*Milah † *Rumplestiltskin † |owner = Rumplestiltskin † |visitors = Zoso † |employees = Honora † |firstappearance = Desperate Souls |latestappearance = Ill-Boding Patterns}} Rumplestiltskin's Farm is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighth episode of the first season. It is the main reality version of Rumplestiltskin's Farm. Rumplestiltskin's Farm is based on Rumpelstiltskin's hut from the fairytale "Rumplestiltskin". History A few years later, Milah starts spending time at the tavern and gambles with pirates. Upon returning home, Rumplestiltskin finds his wife missing and brings Baelfire along as he fetches her from the pub. After going home, Milah lies in bed as Rumplestiltskin spins at the wheel and asks her if she wished he had died during the Ogre Wars. Milah denies it, but she had hoped he would have fought as a soldier. Even though running helped him stay alive for her and Baelfire, she is tired of life in the village since he's been branded as a coward and wants to start afresh elsewhere. Milah dreams of living in a place where no one knows about his reputation and they can see the world beyond this village. Though it's not the life she wanted, Rumplestiltskin presses her to try for Baelfire's sake. Milah agrees to, but later, she runs away to join Killian aboard his pirate ship. Somehow, gossip spreads that she was kidnapped by pirates, to which one of the village women notifies Rumplestiltskin about his wife's capture. Rumplestiltskin attempts to rescue her, but when Killian challenges him to a duel, he fearfully backs out. Ashamed of his actions, Rumplestiltskin lies to Baelfire, stating his mother is dead. Three days before Baelfire's thirteenth birthday, he and his father witness the Duke's soldiers taking away a village girl, Morraine, who has recently turned fourteen, to enlist her into the Ogre War. As Morraine's parents try to stop them, they are magically subdued by the Duke's slave, the Dark One. Fearing Baelfire will also be taken away soon, Rumplestiltskin tries to flee with his son during the night, but they are caught by the Duke's soldiers. One of them, Hordor, humiliates Rumplestiltskin, before letting him go. Wishing to be free of the Duke's control, the Dark One entices Rumplestiltskin into gaining control of a cursed dagger in order to protect Baelfire. Instead, the Dark One forces Rumplestiltskin to kill him, transferring his powers to his killer, as he himself dies. That morning, as Hordor and his men are taking Baelfire away, a changed Rumplestiltskin returns. After humiliating Hordor as he did to him before, Rumplestiltskin then slaughters him and the other soldiers, as a terrified Baelfire watches. Afraid of losing his son, Rumplestiltskin forces him to stay home all day. One night, Baelfire rejects a sharpening knife from his father, which he presumes Rumplestiltskin obtained due to his influence as the Dark One. Tired of being confined, he expresses a desire to go out and have friends. Rumplestiltskin insists he can't allow it since his enemies might kidnap and ransom him, but Baelfire suspects his father is afraid he'll leave and never return. During the evening, Baelfire is lured by Peter Pan's flute and eventually ventures out to follow the sound of its tune. Hoping to appease his son, Rumplestiltskin arrives home to surprise him with his own castle, but Baelfire is gone. From the nearby village of Hamelin, he tracks down his son at Pan's camp the next night. There, Pan tells Rumplestiltskin to give Baelfire a choice to stay or leave. Rather than that, Rumplestiltskin magically whisks his son home. Upset at his father's lack of trust in him, Baelfire angrily states, had he been asked, he would have gone home with him. As his father's reputation as the feared Dark One spreads, Baelfire becomes ostracized in the village. While playing, he accidentally kicks a ball into the path of a man's cart and then scraps his knee from trying to retrieve the toy. Unmercifully, Rumplestiltskin transforms the man into a snail and kills him. At home, the maid, Honora, is cleaning up when Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin return. After she is sent to fetch supper for them, Baelfire rejects his father's healing magic and instead opts for a first-aid kit for his wound. As Rumplestiltskin patches up the injury, his son tries talking him into not using his Dark One powers anymore. When Baelfire suggests giving rid of them, Rumplestiltskin takes out the dagger to explain it'd only work if someone killed him with it. Suddenly, Honora enters, carrying a bowl of stew. She catches a glimpse of the dagger, which Rumplestiltskin quickly sheathes. Believing his father can be freed, Baelfire vows to figure out a way that won't hurt or kill him as long as Rumplestiltskin promises to comply. Later, Baelfire arrives home with a magic bean from Reul Ghorm, which can take him and his father to a land without magic. Since he promised not to break their deal, Rumplestiltskin agrees to go there with Baelfire, despite fears of losing his powers. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Rumplestiltskin's farm is located in the Frontlands, which are part of an unnamed kingdom. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The well outside the farmFile:108Noooooo!.png is the same prop used for the well where Prince Thomas disappears in "The Price of Gold", but with a different pulley.File:104EllaAtTheWell.png *In "The Crocodile", the hovel is full of drawings of landscapes,File:204Home.png File:204WeveTalkedAboutThis.png reflecting Milah's dreams to see the world. Her affinity for drawing is briefly touched upon in "Nasty Habits". *Nesting boxes and a bowl of egg are sitting in a corner,File:214WhatsHisName.png File:214MilahStormsOff.png indicating that Rumplestiltskin and Milah own hens. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions